The Bored Bookworm
by Killed Stars
Summary: With the guild silent and a certain bookworm bored, she takes time to do something a bookworm wouldn't normally do... Gajeel x Levy Gale (it's a lot better than the summary I hope T T) K for very little bad words One shot :)


**The Bored Bookworm**

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction!**

**Please don't be overly cruel to me with R&amp;Rs if you have the time to give one ^-^ or be cruel, I don't care!**

Today was a very rare day in Magnolia. No, there wasn't a festival of anything. The Fairytail guild hall was silent. So silent you could hear the robins chirping outdoors. Levy shifted a bit on her barstool just to be sure that she hadn't gone deaf. Much to her disappointment, it squeaked under her. A few heads turned her way, but she simply ignored them and rested her head on the bar.

Why was the guild quiet? Everyone's mind seemed to wonder that. Mostly Levy however. She slowly lifted her chin off the bar and glanced around the, once in her life, neat guild. No tables had been thrown. The guild wasn't burn or broken in any way. It kind of hurt Levy to look at the guild like this. Team Natsu had left on a week long mission to some place cold, Lucy refused to tell her where, for reasons unknown. Her two lapdogs where off doing a job which only required the two, claiming that the little blunette needed a rest. Wait, lapdogs? She was spending too much time with the iron idiot. Thinking of which, he too was out on a mission for a few days.

Levy sighed and looked at the lovely barmaid, Mirajean. She was always a big jealous of her white haired nakama. She was pretty, curvy, and cunning. The only thing the two had in common was really their intelligence. Plus, Mira was devious, scary, a master at mind games. But at the same time kind, forgiving, and sweet. Like a big sister, she always knew when someone was down. So on que, Mira strode over to the tiny blunette, setting a glass of lemonade in front of her. She smiled up at the barmaid, nodding her head in thanks to her. Mira sighed at Levy, knowing she messed the metal lug, Gajeel, and simply walked over to another person at the end of the bar.

Levy sipped her lemonade through an orange straw. Savoring each sip. Mira was a lemonade master. It was sour, just the way Levy loved it. Sour enough that if anyone but her touched it, they'd probably cry themselves to sleep. Levy grinned at the mental image of that. The small woman pried away from her treat and dug back into her bag. She manged to find the horror novel she had been reading. She traced her slim fingers over the edge of the fairly large book. Stopping her hand at bookmark, she flipped open to the page she had previously stopped at. She smiled looking at her new bookmark. It was black with a kiwi in the center, a present of the extremely adorable Pantherlily. Though, he too, was gone with Gajeel.

Levy sighed and began to indulge in her book. Her eyes hooked onto every word, her breathing increased slightly, and her smile became a scowl. Her favorite character was headed for sure doom. The character was a punk girl, who wore leather and wasn't affair of crap. She was entering the basement first, so that she was the first one down. The girl reached for the handle, and Levy let out a tiny gasp. She was turning the nob... and was pushing against the oak door... Levy quickly shut her book. She threw it on the bar. Jane couldn't die yet! Levy crossed her arms, just like the character normally did. A light bulb sparked on in the girl's mind. She quickly grabbed her stuff and raced to Fairyhills, a vicious girl spread across the angel's face.

Gajeel growled as the walked down the streets of Magnolia. His exceed partner rested steadily in the mane the Dragon Slayer called hair. He and Lily had chosen a quest off the board that was a day or two away. When they had arrived, however, the problem had helped itself. The town people forgot to tell the guild about this however. So, after the day long train ride of hell, and a few hours of walking, they were sent back the same way. All around, they both felt like crap. "Damned town people.. didn't even get paided!" Gajeel shouted, rolling his hand in a fist.

His exceed partner just grunted in agreement. It was mid-day and Lily was sleepy. Plus, Gajeel's hair was super plush. Like a giant portable pillow. Lily nuzzled in, breathing at a steady rate. Through his nap was short lived, when they approached the noisy as usual guild.

Lily slowly rose from his partner's Luxurious mane of hair. He hopped down onto the ground and began to walk to the doors beside Gajeel. The exceed pushed open the door to see the one thing he never expected to see.

Levy Mcgarden. The sweet little girl. Wearing a leather vest, her blue hair swept to one side held by a red bandana, a necklace with a skull on it, probably a bird's, in navy blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots... fighting people...

Lily slapped himself. Too much kiwis? He prayed he had eaten too many kiwis and this was all some food induced coma dream..

Levy grinned wickedly at her opponent, Lisanna. The she-demon's little sister had gone into her tiger form. This just made Levy more pissed. Levy knew she had better forms that could better her easily, but she had chosen the one that showed off her body. The curvy figure she and her sister shared, the non-flatness, her cuteness with those cat ears. Lisanna was great at mind games, like her sister was. A stool was thrown at her, Levy instantly ducked to the right. "Solid Script: Fire!" The blue hair mage yelled out.

The smell of burning fur filled the guild as an evil laugh burst out of Levy. Lisanna gasped a bit and turned back to her normal form, scrambling away to the bar. Levy grinned to herself. She was badass like Jane! Plus, she finally got the guild to be loud! Hurry for Levy!

Levy's happiness was short lived however, as a muscular arm picked up the tiny mage and carried her outside.

Gajeel carried the tiny mage out of the guild and plopped her down in front of the doors. He eyed down the blunette, taking in her get-up, which he thought was horrible. "What the hell is this bookworm?!" He pointed up and down Levy.

Lily looked up at the script mage, who was biting her lip. To him, she looked like a knock off female Gajeel with blue hair. Lily sighed and shook his head.

Levy stared at the Dragon Slayer. There was only one thing that Levy could do the best of all the girls. Some called it a gift, some called it a curse, and most ran when they saw it. Because they all knew Levy's demonic talent. Which she was now going to use on her Dragon friend.

Lily gasped at Levy. She as really going to use it against Gajeel?! She could slay armies with it... He put his furry paw to his mouth to side his gasp. In the silence, he prayed for his friend.

Levy stared up at Gajeel with her weapon. The Puppy Eyes. She pouted her lip as well. Gajeel was a total goner in Lily's head. "I just wanted the guild to be lively and think I was scary for once Gajeel! B-but i was too scared to go as me, so I went as my book character!" Levy mumbled as she look back down on the ground. She stepped forward and hugged the Iron Dragon Slayer tightly. "Please don't hate me Gajeel" she whispered into his chest, due to high differece.

Gajeel stated down at the bookworm which glued to his chest basically. His face was tinted a faint shade of scarlett. He looked over to Lily, who had covered his eyes for reasons unknown to Gajeel. The Dragon Slayer sighed at patted the bluenette's head. "I ain't mad at you bookworm and I'm sure as hell I don't hate you," he undid the bandana, letting her hair down like normal "and you can be pretty scary. But seriously bookworm, the outfit kills me. Along with you cuteness. No more dressing up to beat the shit outta people, Ok bookworm?"

Levy nodded into his chest. She slowly unwrapped her arms from Gajeel, not wanting to really let go. She sighed and shrugged past them to Fairyhills to change. Great, not only had she just beaten up Lisanna, but also made Gajeel disappointed in her! It was going to be a long and depressing day.

The end~

**Yeah... Short I know...**

**I've got better ones planned T^T! Just wait and see :3**

***Giggle monster here***


End file.
